yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Fleshchild/guide
Complete guide for '''Fleshchild' (ver.0.02)'' Part 1: A presence of mind. The game will start off with Vis inside its groth pulp. But then fleshmother will appear and tell you it's "time to grow", and so you are set free. You do not have arms and legs yet, feel free to look around the fleshy domain before going down the middle path you see right after you exit the room where your growth pulp was, and the path will slowly change into a sewer. The next room will reveal a ladder. Go up and to the surface. Most paths are blocked right now, so go straight once more and go inside the building with the open door. The first door you see is wide open, but there isn't anything in there other than a note on the bookshelf. You can't read it because you don't have a brain yet . So ignore that door and go to the next one which is shut. Now being a fleshchild, Vis has the ability to become a blob/puddle. So press the 1 key to do just that and go under the door, and you will see a scalpel on the floor. Pick up the scalpel (It will be useful on the second night) on the floor and leave. The last door is locked, so continue on your way down the hallway. There is a desk and another door here to the "Specimen Containment room". Even though you still can't read the note, you can kinda tell from this that some doors are locked and need a card key, like the door by the desk. So the quest begins. Continuing to the next screen gives us three doors. The open one has a save point inside so feel free to save if you must, the orange door won't open, which leaves the third. Go under the door and get the card key under the table, then head to the Specimen Containment room. There are two brains, the green one is male, the pink female. Pick the one you want and watch the cutscene of you smashing the jar and getting your brain as well as growing hands and feet. Your mother will call you home afterwards. Feel free to go into the first locked door we passed, there is a note talking about how a murder is afoot and strange disappearances in Marigold District. Other wise, go back to your growth pulp. Once there, go inside and your mom will congratulate you on your brain and tell you to go to bed. Once asleep, you'll go into your dream. Dream World. Climb up the ladder, though I recommend you save before doing so and go back to the building you were just in. Everything looks a little different now, but go back to the orange door which is now open. In the pipe maze make your way left. BEFORE you enter the doorway face left into the hospital, take the set of pipes on your right side. go up, right, up, left, a little bit up and continue going left, down, left some more, then up you should see a dark room with bright orange lights coming out of it. enter this room and walk straight forward and interact with the figure on the wall to get the AUTOMATON EFFECT. Leave and go down till you get back to the long pipe that goes across the room and continue to through the door on the west side. Go inside the hospital; The hospital loops around a lot, but from the entrance just walk straight forward, when you get to the end of the hall walk to your right and then enter the doorway with the stretcher beside it. in this hallway, take the door 3 doors from the right and you should be in a room with a giant hole in it and flickering light. If you proceeded like normal down that hallway you should get the CONJOINED EFFECT Go back to the door we first passed when we arrived. You will enter a room with a black door, go through and you will be greeted with the outside. Simply continue to walk down the path until you wake up from your dream. Part 2: About-face After waking up and going to the surface, there should be a free path-way to the right of where the path to the lab is. Go there and you will see a back door, go inside. Once inside, grab the key from behind the hotel counter. This will grant you access to certain doors throughout the Three-story hotel. Door code: * Doors with a yellow light underneath means you cannot go inside. But this will exclude the doors mentioned later on. * Doors with a red stain underneath means you have to go into puddle mode to enter * Doors with no light means they can be accessed with the key you grabbed from the hotel counter. Vice Next, go up the second floor. And you will see a teddy bear lying on the floor. Next, go down the left hallway and to room 203. There will be a note on the kitchen bar, read it and pay close attention to the highlighted text. * "Richard, I never got your cell number and I need to be out early tomorrow, but I want you to know I heard your kid say her bear "ate" your room's spare apartment key. I remember you and Lucille saying she's a bit of a hoarder, so here's a friendly neighbor concerned about your keys' whereabouts." Next, go back to the teddy bear and cut it open with the scalpel you got from the lab. A key to apartment 308 will fall out. Go to said apartment and enter, there will be a butcher knife laying on the kitchen counter. Grab it. Head to apartment 302 and unlock it, there is a diary and a key sitting on the table. Read the diary and then grab the spare key to apartment 107. Then you'll want to head to apartment 107 and enter. Then enter the bedroom and you'll see a young man sleeping in his bed. Then simply go over and take his head. Simple as that. After you obtain the head, return to your growth pulp to enter the dream world once more. Visi Do the same stuff up until when you first encounter the teddy bear. Everything is a little different here now. Instead of room 203, head to room 202, and there is a note laying on the table. Pay attention to the highlighted text. * "Luicille. Of all the times you had to be out! The other day I heard your child say her teddy bear "ate" your apartment's spare key! I remember you told me she tends to ferret away things like that, so here's a friendly remember to check her toys, imagine if she had a pair of car keys or a pear of earrings earrings tucked away in there!" After that, go back to the teddy bear and cut it open. A key to apartment 102 'will fall out. Go to said apartment and enter, there will be a meat clever resting on the kitchen counter, Grab it, then head to apartment '''107 ''and enter. There will be a diary and a key. Read the diary then grab the key to apartment 302, and head '' there. Afterwards, head to the bedroom and you will see a female sleeping in her bed. Go over to the side and take her head, simple as that. After you obtain the head, return to your growth pulp. '''Dream world' After you will be in dream and climb by ladder go to the right to appartments, in the lobby go south-east and go to the room 107, enter inside, and enter the door with blood splats, inside this room interact with creature on the bed, you will get FACELESS EFFECT. Go back to the lobby and enter the black double doors, keep go forward untl you will go to the building with sign Antiques, go inside, follow directions, up, down, down, left, down, down, down, down, down, down, interact with male doll head if you Vice or female doll head if you Visi to get DOLL EFFECT. Left doll effect room and follow next directions, up, up, up, up, right, up, right, up, right and in the next room go under table with mirror to go in hall with web everywhere, continue to walk down the path until you wake up from your dream. Part 3: Work for idle hands Vice After waking up and going to the surface, go north to the Sitismos Sciences there must be free path-way to the left, go by tnis way and you will be in Art Gallery, now you should switch light in all Art Gallery, follow directions, go in east doors, then go west and enter the bottom door, switch the circuit number 2 and leave the room, enter the upper double doors, you must be in Woodshop, enter the north-west door, switch the circuit number 4 and leave the room and woodshop as well, go west to the Painting Gallery, trasforms in puddle form (key 1) and crawl to the bottom door, switch the circuit number 1, after this your potential "prey" Helen must move to the main hall, leave circuit room and gallery as well, using puddle form crawl north-east and enter the bottom door, switch the circuit number 2, Helen must move in Woodshop, switch the circuit number 2 again and leave circuit room and enter the upper double doors in Woodshop, slowly go in north-west door, switch the circuit number 4, take head from head storage creature and leave the room, its time to take your prey down, walk to the Helen and "Lend her a hand", after the cutscene Vice will get his new hands, return to your growth pulp. Dream world After you will be in dream and climb by ladder go north to the Art Gallery and enter inside, go north to the Visibil's mural (thre-headed creature) from it go east to the Vice satyr mural from your left then go north through something like little ancient grekk temple surounded by little pillairs, in next area go north to the creature in the couch and interact with it to get SATYR EFFECT and leave that place. From temple go west to the rows of cross like spikes and from them go north to the exit, In pipe maze navigate your way to the south-west door that lead to the hospital, go east and enter in bottom double doors, leave hospital though black double doors, continue go east to the fence and go through gap in it, in forest are navigate your way to the north, enter in the forest cabin. inside cabin go in east door, then second east door and interact with the corpse in the bathroom to get MUTILATED EFFECT, go back to the freezer in first room and enter in north door, continue go east and then south until Vice or Visi wake up. Category:Walkthroughs